spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Dookoła Wikii: bajki animowane
center|550px Historia ' dzisiejszych animowanych bajek' zaczyna się w roku 1906. Vitagraph Company of America wydało wtedy trzyminutowy film pod tytułem Humorous Phases of Funny Faces w reżyserii Jamesa Stuarta Blacktona. Filmy animowane w krótkim czasie zdobyły dużą popularność. W krótkim czasie pojawiły się przedsiębiorstwa masowo produkujące bajki animowane, takie jak The Walt Disney Company. Współczesne animowane bajki tworzone są komputerowo i często korzystają z dobrodziejstw technologii takich jak grafika trójwymiarowa. DW animowane 1.jpg DW animowane 2.jpg DW animowane 3.png DW animowane 4.jpg DW animowane 5.jpg Zobaczmy co znajduje się na Wikii! Lisica01: :Witajcie, jestem Lisica01 i jestem administratorką Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki. Jest to największe na świecie kompendium wiedzy o uniwersum Jak Wytresować Smoka. Ciągle się rozwijamy, a jest to możliwe dzięki ogromnej, pracowitej i zgranej społeczności. Wiki ta jest nie tylko źródłem przydatnych i ciekawych informacji na temat filmów, gier, książek czy zabawek związanych z naszym uniwersum. Istnieje na niej również Fanon, na którym użytkownicy mają szansę zaprezentować swoją twórczość fanowską. :Seria Jak wytresować smoka opowiada o młodym wikingu, Czkawce, następcy wodza, niegdyś postrzeganym jako najsłabszy i najmniej obiecujący z plemienia. Właśnie on zmienił mentalność mieszkańców swojej wioski, obalając pogląd o bezwzględnej smoczej naturze i zaprzyjaźniając się ze smokiem o imieniu Szczerbatek. Dwoje nietypowych przyjaciół razem stawia czoła wielu niebezpieczeństwom, ratując zarówno ludzi, jak też smoki i zmieniając świat na lepsze. :Jak Wytresować Smoka jest amerykańskim filmem animowanym stworzonym na podstawie książek Cressidy Cowell. Akcja filmu rozgrywa się w świecie wikingów i dzikich smoków. :Film doczekał się kontynuacji w formie serialu telewizyjnego o tytule Jeźdźcy smoków, składa się on z aż czterech sezonów. Jednakże twórcy na tym nie przystanęli, czekając na trzecią, a zarazem ostatnią część trylogii fani mogą cieszyć się nie tylko serialem, ale również wieloma grami na podstawie filmu. :Pierwsza część trylogii została wyemitowana 26 marca 2010 i już w pierwszy weekend zarobiła ponad 43 miliony dolarów. W Polsce premiera nastąpiła 9 kwietnia 2010 roku. :Premiera drugiej części odbyła się 13 czerwca 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 20 czerwca 2014 w Polsce. Akcja filmu dzieje się 5 lat po wydarzeniach z 1-szej części. Trzecia i ostatnia część trylogii pod tytułem Jak wytresować smoka 3 zostanie wydana 29 czerwca 2018 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych. :Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki istnieje od marca 2012 roku, przez te kilka lat znacznie się rozwinęła. W listopadzie 2014 roku, otrzymała tytuł Wiki Miesiąca, z czego naprawdę jesteśmy dumni. Choć strona jest bardzo rozbudowana, nadal mamy wiele pracy i ciągle staramy się ją ulepszać. Szynka013: :Ben 10 Wiki to największa w Polsce encyklopedia na temat popularnej swego czasu serii kreskówek „Ben 10” i jej kontynuacji. Pierwszy odcinek animacji wyemitowano w 2006 roku i od tamtego czasu doczekała się ona czterech sezonów, a także filmów z udziałem żywych aktorów. Olbrzymie zyski przyniosły również zabawki firmowane logiem„ Ben 10”. Serial animowany zebrał dość duże grono fanów, które z biegiem lat zaczęło się powiększać. :Produkcja opowiada o dziesięcioletnim chłopcu – Benie Tennysonie, który podczas nudnych wakacji z dziadkiem i kuzynką odnajduje kosmiczny zegarek, który pozwala mu transformować się w szereg dziesięciu form pozaziemskiego pochodzenia. Wspólnie przeżywając wiele niebezpiecznych przygód, podczas których chłopak staje się coraz bardziej odpowiedzialny i dojrzały, ratując tym samym wiele razy Ziemię. Z upływem lat arsenał transformacji w zegarku nastolatka rośnie, a do zespołu dołącza były wróg – Kevin Levin. Ich celem staje się odnalezienie dziadka Maxa, który został porwany przez obcy gatunek inwigilujący Ziemię. Bohaterowie muszą stworzyć grupę podobnych sobie, aby wspólnie uratować swoją planetę i ocalić starca. Rok później, sekret 16-letniego Bena zostaje wyjawiony światu, przez co chłopak jest bacznie obserwowany przez media. Dzieci uznają go za bohatera, a ich rodzice uważają go za przestępce. W tym samym czasie kolejny łotr planuje posiąść niewyobrażalną moc, przez co drużyna herosów musi zmagać się z kolejnym problemem. Dodatkowo odwieczny wróg Tennysona – Vilgax zawiera pakt z demonem, dzięki czemu staje się znacznie potężniejszy. Jego celem nie jest już tylko odebranie kosmicznego urządzenia nastolatkowi, ale przy okazji zamierza zniszczyć planetę. Kiedy zagrożenie znika, twórca kosmicznego zegarek daje Benowi jego nowszą wersję – Omnitrix. :Zespół Bena się rozpada, jako że jego kuzynka zamierza rozpocząć normalne życie w college'u. Podobnie postępuje Kevin, który wyrusza wraz ze swoją dziewczyną. Ben zaczyna działać sam, lecz potem dziadek Max znajduje mu nowego partnera - kosmitę Rooka. Podczas misji zwiadowczej w tajemniczym mieście kosmitów Ben znajduje też wrogów z przeszłości, którzy chcą rewanżu z nim. Co gorsza, na trop Bena wpada łowca Khyber, którego zwierzę za sprawą Nemetrixa, potrafi się zmieniać w drapieżne stwory. Oprócz prób odparcia zagrożenia, chłopak musi zmierzyć się z czasem, nowymi umiejętnościami, sławą, przeszłością i... z samym sobą. Dainava: :My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia to serial animowany emitowany od 2010 r. Przedstawia on przygody kolorowych kucyków wzorowanych na serii zabawek My Little Pony firmy Hasbro. Wbrew pozorom jest on przeznaczony nie tylko dla dzieci, ale potrafi być źródłem rozrywki również dla młodzieży, a nawet dla dorosłych widzów. Nie bez powodu serial zyskał wielu dorosłych fanów znanych jako bronies. Czemu zawdzięcza taki sukces? Przede wszystkim to zasługa ciekawej fabuły, pełnej elementów zabawnych, ale też pouczających. Główną bohaterką jest Twilight Sparkle, która, wraz ze swoim wiernym smokiem Spike'm, zostaje wysłana przez Księżniczkę Celestię do Ponyville i znajduje tam grupę przyjaciółek, z którymi przeżywa wiele przygód, stacza liczne epickie walki (sic!) ze złoczyńcami i potworami, a przy tym uczy się magii przyjaźni. Bohaterki serialu mają rozbudowane charaktery, pełne zarówno zalet jak i wad. Jest hojna i elegancka, ale przesadnie pedantyczna Rarity, jest uczciwa i pracowita, ale niechlujna Applejack, jest życzliwa i troskliwa, ale nieśmiała Fluttershy, Jest też lojalna i odważna, ale nieco pyszałkowata Rainbow Dash i zabawna imprezowiczka Pinkie Pie, której zachowanie często przeczy wszelkim zasadom logiki i prawom natury. :Oprócz fabuły, wielkim atutem serialu jest wpadająca w ucho muzyka, a najlepszym dowodem na to jest fakt, iż dwie piosenki (Becoming Popular i Find A Pet Song) były nominowane do Nagrody Emmy. :Serial jest źródłem świetnej rozrywki dla dzieci i dorosłych, dzięki czemu cieszy się niesłabnącą popularnością od pięciu lat. Jest on też źródłem inspiracji dla licznego i dobrze zorganizowanego fandomu, na bazie serialu powstało wiele memów, fanartów, fanowskich opowiadań i utworów muzycznych. :Polska MLP Wiki istnieje od 2011 r. Artykułów mamy obecnie ponad 800, nie ma to jednak wielkiego znaczenia, gdyż od ilości artykułów, o wiele ważniejsza jest dla nas ich jakość. Niektóre z nich, na przykład opisy wielu odcinków lub artykuł o Księżniczce Lunie, są napisane lepiej niż angielskie odpowiedniki. Bardzo dbamy o porządek i staramy się, by wszystko było u nas jak najlepiej zorganizowane. Mamy też liczną, zgraną i sympatyczną społeczność. Slugterra0106: :Heju wszystkim! Jestem adminką na Slugterra Wiki, na wiki dołączyłam 13 kwietnia 2013 roku. Adminką jestem od 16 czerwca 2014 roku. Na wiki trafiłam przypadkowo gdy oglądałam zdjęcia serialu Slugterry na internecie. Serial ten bardzo mi się spodobał i postanowiłam pomóc tej wiki na której brakuje jeszcze dużo informacji, a szczególności zdjęć. Tak mi się spodobało edytowanie i dawanie zdjęć, aż zostałam mianowana przez dawnego Administratora na rollbacka a potem na administratora. :Animowany serial Slugterra miał początkowo opowiadać o podziemnym dzikim zachodzie lecz został zmieniony, stwórcą animowanej kreskówki jest Asapha ,,Ace,, Fipke. Serial opowiada o losach piętnastoletniego Eli'a Shane'a, który podąża w głąb podziemnego świata, aby iść w ślady w swojego zaginionego ojca i bronić podziemnej krainę. Z pomocą swoich nowych przyjaciół oraz wiernych małych kompanów zwanych Śluzakami, chcą ocalić podziemny świat przed złym Dr Blakkiem, który chce zawładnąć na krainą i do tego celu mutuje (ghuluje) Śluzaki zmieniając je w agresywne Ghule. Śluzaki mają wyjątkowe umiejętności przy 100 milach na godzinę ich ciało powiększa się i zmienia je w bestię. Eli stara się o pokój dla ludzi jak i Sluzaków w 99 pieczarach oraz we wschodnim królestwie. :W Slugterze najbardziej podoba mi się hmm... Śluzaki i Ghule oraz miejsce akcji. Podoba mi się również przyjaźń nastolatka do jego Śluzaków a w szczególności do Śluzaka Burpy'ego, są jak dwaj nie rozłączni bracia. :> :Tak więc Slugterra Wiki jak pamiętam miała mało artykułów (około 100) jak dołączyłam, teraz ponad 700 (y). Dawniej mimo, że było mało artykułów była większa aktywność (czat głośny, wiele edycji, dodawanie zdjęć) była wspaniała atmosfera, lecz to się zmieniło :/ Wiki podupadła po odejściu jednego z najlepszych Adminów (z tego co ja zaobserwowałam). Obecnie Czat jest pusty a jak ktoś wejdzie to panuje cisza, a edycje są robione przez nowych użytkowników, ja robię edycję jak znajdę czas. Wiki miała być znów wskrzeszona przez użytkowników z którymi mam kontakt, lecz jakaś zła atmosfera zapanowała. :/ I nowi admini przestali edytować, czat znów ucichł i to tyle. :/ Te wspaniałe czasy przeminęły. :/ Może ktoś jeszcze odbuduje tą wiki (mam nadzieję). Michalomatek: :Witajcie, nazywam się Michalomatek, na Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Wiki trafiłem w kwietniu/maju 2014 (nie pamiętam dokładnie, kiedy). Zamierzałem wcześniej założyć własną wikię o Pingwinach, ale już ktoś zrobił to za mnie. I to 2 lata wcześniej... W końcu zdecydowałem zaadoptować tą wikię, ponieważ nie było na niej żadnych aktywnych administratorów, a poziom artykułów - niski. Jest to wikia poświęcona przede wszystkim uniwersum Madagaskaru, w tym serialowi "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru", który ze względu na swoją popularność stał się materiałem na tytuł naszej wiki. :Początki serii filmowej Madagaskar sięgają lata 2005. "Madagaskar" był filmem wyprodukowanym przez DreamWorks Animation opowiadającym o czwórce zwierząt uciekających z Zoo w Central Parku, w Nowym Jorku. Jednak nie "główna czwórka" zdobyła serce widzów... serce zdobyły pingwiny - jedne z postaci drugoplanowych. Potem została wydana kontynuacja Madagaskar 2 (trzyma poziom poprzedniej części), gdzie to zwierzaki trafiają do Afryki, gdzie poznają swoje rodzinne strony. Potem trzecia część (moim zdaniem niemal popsuła serię), w której zwierzęta przejeżdzają Europę wraz z cyrkiem śledzeni przez panią hycel. Potem, całkiem niedawno ukazał się film poświęcony Pingwinom z Madagaskaru (według mnie uratował serię i jest z niej najlepszą pełnometrażówką). Pingwiny jednoczą się z swoimi rywalami by pokonać Dave'a - szaloną ośmiornicę chcącą zemścić się na gatunku pingwinów. Pomiędzy filmami ukazały się trzy krótkometrażówki - "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Misja Świąteczna", "Madagwiazdka" i "Madly Madagascar". Dwie pierwsze są o świętach, zaś trzecia - o walentynkach. :Tymczasem, pomiędzy Madagaskarem a pierwszym sequelem ukazał się serial Pingwiny z Madagaskaru. Głównymi bohaterami są dowódca oddziału Skipper, naukowiec Kowalski, psychopata Rico oraz młody Szeregowy, pingwini komandosi zamieszkujący wybieg w sercu Central Park Zoo. Ich działania niejednokrotnie wychodzą poza zoo, a nieraz muszą się zmierzyć z siłami zagrażającymi całemu światu. W serialu na widzów czekają także lemury Król Julian (który uważa się za króla całego zoo), inteligentny Maurice oraz słodki Mort, wydra Marlenka, szympansy Mason i Edek, słoń Burt i wiele innych zwierząt. :Warty jest odnotowania też serial o Królu Julianie - "Niech żyje Król Julian". Został on stworzony jako "All Hail King Julien" dla telewizji internetowej Netflix, po czym zadebiutował tam pięcioma odcinkami 19 grudnia 2014. Następne pięć - 3 kwietnia 2015, zaś 16 października - cały, szesnastoodcinkowy drugi sezon. W polsce zadebiutował on 26 października 2015 o 17:55 na Nickelodeon Polska. Sam przeczyłem, że będzie emitowany, ponieważ DreamWorks nie zezwoliłoby na dystrybucję przez konkurencję Netfliksa. Ale każdy popełnia błędy. Sam serial jest bardzo fajny - w ogóle to opowiada o przejęciu władzy przez Króla Juliana. Wcześniej panował jego wujek, czyli pogrubiona wersja postaci Jarosława Boberka. Ale, naiwnie interpretując przepowiednię, stracił tron. Nowemu królowi, któremu zagrażają problemy zarówno swoje i poddanych, a także wrogowie (w tym chcący odzyskać koronę wujek) towarzyszą znani nam Maurice i Mort, a także całkowicie nowa postać, Jagódka, obrońca jego królewskiej mości. Niech żyje Król Julian! :W Madagaskarze i pingwinach ważne są sceny akcji, humor (jak zawsze) oraz muzyka. Te trzy rzeczy, stwarzają klimat dla przygód zwierząt i zadowalają człowieka w każdym wieku. To stanowi największą zaletę tej serii. :Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Wiki w chwili mojego przybycia liczyła 394 artykuły, a teraz znacznie więcej - niemal 500. Wikia dostała nowy wygląd, bardziej atrakcyjną stronę główną oraz mnie, czyli administratora. Chociaż nie zamierzałem dostać admina na tej wiki, zostałem nim, poniewaz czułem, że mnie potrzebowała. Liczę, że kiedyś zostanie jedną z najważniejszych polskich wiki (być może na poziomie np. Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki), ale niestety mamy za mało edytorów. Każdy może do nas dołączyć! Oglądasz bajki animowane? Tak Nie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Dookoła Wikii